Inkjet type recording devices (hereinafter referred to individually simply as a “printer”) are widely known as liquid ejectors that eject liquid toward a target. A printer performs printing by ejecting ink, which serves as a liquid, from a recording head, which serves as a liquid ejection head. However, when the ink in a nozzle of a recording head becomes viscid or when bubbles enter the nozzle, there is a possibility that the printer cannot perform satisfactory printing. In order to avoid the occurrence of such a phenomenon, the incorporation of a head cleaning mechanism in the printer has been proposed. Such a head cleaning mechanism covers a nozzle open surface of the recording head and drives a pump, which is connected to the cap, when the printer is idle. Ink, bubbles, and fluid are suctioned out of the nozzle of the recording head by negative pressure, which is generated by the pump (refer, for example, to Patent Publication 1). A pump, such as a tube pump or a gear pump, may be used.
When performing head cleaning, a pump motor or the like is driven at a preset rotation speed to generate negative pressure such as to enable the suction of fluid from the nozzle.    Patent Publication 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-218806